El viaje
by Anj98
Summary: Todo comienza por un sencillo y aburrido viaje escolar. Quien iba a decir que ocurriria un accidente? Quien iba a pensar en un viaje al otro lado de la puerta?
1. Viaje Escolar?

-¡Viaje Escolar!

Gritaba Hayleen subiendo a la guagua escolar.

-Vamos. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Respondi. Y...Bueno. Tambien estaba emocionada, pero no era para tanto. Solo ibamos al museo de Historia en la capital, he ido muchas veces. Aunque acepto el hecho de realizar este viaje con compañeros de estudio puede ser emocionante. Quien sabe que puede pasar?

-Lo bueno es que no damos clases hoy.

Dijo Mikey subiendo a la guagua despues de nosotras. Si ese era un buen punto. No teniamos clases.

-Ya estan todos...

Dice la profesora mirando a todos. Luego prosiguió a decirnos todo lo que podiamos y no hacer. Ademas de recordarnos que ibamos a una clase práctica, no a una excursión de vacaciones. Mientras tanto me dispuse a buscar mis audífonos y celular para escuchar musica, asi no me mareo.

A mi lado estaba Mikey que le prestaba tanta atencion a la profesora como yo, es decir, ninguna. El es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos de toda la vida y somos especialistas en entendernos durante las pruebas, incluso tenemos nuestros códigos y señas.

Detras de nosotros esta Hayleen. Es la que mira por la ventana con una gran sonrisa. La conocimos en la Secundaria. Es una chica muy alegre, y en ocasiones, infantil. Pero es una buena amiga. Tan cercana para mi como Mikey. Los tres somos muy buenos amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bien! Sera un viaje de una hora...Una hora?

Dice la maestra buscando la confirmacion del chofer.

-Una hora.

Nos sonrie, desea un buen viaje y asi el viaje comenzo.

-¿Que escuchas?

Me pregunta Mikey a los pocos minutos de carretera. Le ofrezco un audifono y el lo toma...

-Bon Jovi.

Me dice sonriendo, pues tambien era su gdupo favorito.

-Que creias?

Le digo para mortificarle.

-Al menos tienes buen gusto. No como otros...

Me dice lo ultimo en susurro mirando a un grupo de la otra linea.

-Difrutala mientras puedas. No somos mayoria y cuando...

Me calle escuchando que alguien decia...

-¿Podemos poner música?

Mire con mala cara y Mikey tambien. Sin espera musica una musica no deseada empieza a sonar.

-¡ Vaya genia!

Dice Mikey con molestia e ironia.

-A eso me refiero.

El viaje continuo. Tuvimos que quitar la música y seguir escuchando la que no era deseada. Mikey estaba callado resoplando de vez en cuando. Hayleen miraba por la ventana sonriendo y hablando de las lomas y todo lo que veía por la ventanilla...hasta que un momento nos comento...

-No vamos un poco rapido?

La chica que estaba al su lado que escuchaba la conversación, Diana, miro por la ventanilla y asintió. Ella no es de hablar mucho...pero pude ver en sus ojos el miedo...

\- Seguro que disminuye la velocidad cuando entre al pueblo.

Dije para tranquilizar al todos...

-Asustados...?

Pregunto Leo...este chico se encontraba en la fila de al lado. Mikey se lleva muy bien con el. Aunque nunca lo diga...viven compitiendo por todo, pero se defienden uno al otro a capa y espada.

-Nací para la velocidad...

Oigo que le responde Mikey...los demás hubiéramos reído. Quizás hubiéramos seguido molestando a alguno de los dos. Pero no fue posible. Como comprobamos antes el autobús iba a gran velocidad...

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Otro carro se metió en frente. Hubo una curva cerrada. Hubiéramos chocado con algo...si hubiera habido algo con que chocar. Pero no. En ese momento nos encontramos cruzando un puente...Las barandas sedieron al momento y comenzamos a caer. Aquello sucedía a gran velocidad, pero yo lo vi en cara lenta.

Hubieron caras que no vi...pero pude persivir el ambiente tenso. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Mikey que estaba al mi lado tomo mi mano...o yo tome la suya. Muchos hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeros de asiento. Otros se quedaron estáticos. Sin decir o moverse. Comenzamos a caer..caer..Quizás me desmaye. Es lo más posible. Pues cuando desperté estábamos en un lugar oscuro. Un salón inmenso. Dentro del autobus...pero en ese lugar. Mire al mi alrededor y todos mis compañeros estaba ahí. Pude sentir como Mikey se removia...y me apresure a despertarlo...Nos miramos y no dijimos nada. No había nada que decir...solo...

-Estas bien?

-Si. Y tu?

-Bien.

Con eso préstamos más atención al nuestro alrededor. Me levante un poco para despertar al mis amigas. Mikey hizo lo mismo pero con los que estaban delante a nosotros...Hayleen y Diana comenzaban a despertarse cuando se oyó una exclamación conocida...se trataba de Andy...

-Estoy vivo!...?

Pude ver como otros se removia no por el grito. Al parecer todos estábamos vivos. Sonreí por esto.

-Donde estamos?

Pregunto Hayleen mirando por la ventanilla...

-No se...pero debemos despertar a todos.

-Quiten a ese desgraciado del timón!

Escuche otro grito. En este caso era Magdalena. Ella algo aturdida se levantó y llego hasta el chofer pero se quedo en shock mirandolo...

-Mag...

La llamo Leo, su novio, al verla asi...no era el tipo de chica que se asusta con facilidad, o al menos no lo dejaba ver.

-E...esta...

No terminaba de hablar por eso algunos, entre ellos yo, no acercamos...y fue algo que desearía no haberlo hecho.

El chofer...parecía que algo de gran peso le había caído encima. Su cara estaba completamente borrada. Lo curioso es que la guagua parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño. Reconozco que aquella imagen me asqueaba, no sólo por la sangre, también porque parecía que llevaba años así, hasta me pareció persivir olor ha podrido, por eso me retire al momento.

Pase por el lado de la profesora y decidí ver si estaba viva.

Mientras movía a la profesora pude persivir cómo el resto de grupo ya estaba despierto. Los 22 desorientados, pero despiertos. La profesora por fin dio señal de vida y se levantó a cumplir su papel de guía. Pregunto por la salud de todos, se escandalizó al ver al chofer...y por último pregunto...

-Donde estamos?

Ninguno supo responder, salvo Andy, el jefe de grupo. Ya saben ese que se escoge por curso.

-No he dejado a nadie salir profesora. Por seguridad.

Escuche a Mikey y otros hacer sonidos y cuchicheo. Ese desgraciado siempre ganándose puntos como líder. Pero que más da. Debemos permanecer juntos. Ahora más que nunca.

-Bien...

Respondió la profesora...Ella abrió la puerta y salio. Antes dijo...

-No quiero que salgan de aquí. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Todos obedecimos como buenos alumnos. Aunque eso duro poco. Yo, personalmente, tenia algo que me decía que corriera. Una vocesita. Esa que habla, susurra, en silencio. Estaba inquieta...y el detonante fue Diana...Ella no dijo nada, solo se levantó.

\- A donde vas?

-Afuera.

Contesto cerca de la puerta...Yo me levante. La iba a seguir.

-Alto!...Sienten se las dos! Yo estoy aquí a cargo y...!

-Pues te quedas solo..

Dijo Magdalena con Leo a su lado. En pocos minutos todo el grupo estaba saliendo. Diana estaba parada a unos metros, mirando algo en el suelo. Seguí su mirada y me percaté de varias líneas blancas en el piso. Las seguí e intente formar la imagen en mi mente...un círculo, quizás una estrella...

-Un circulo...

Hablo Mikey. Supe que no era la única que se habia dado cuenta...

-Esto no me da buena espina...

Dijo Hayleen temerosa, como no la había visto nunca. Es cierto. El lugar poner la carne de gallina a cualquiera.

Casi todo el grupo estaba mirando el lugar sin internarse mucho a la oscuridad. La única luz que hay es la del autobus. Para empeorar las cosas, se comenzó a hoy un ruido...Todos lo oimos...Todos préstamos atención. Nadie se movió del lugar. Se oían pasos, muchos pasos...gritos...solo era una voz.

-Es la profesora...

Hablo Diana...era la más alejada de grupo...

-Qué pasa?!

Hoy hablar al jefe de grupo saliendo de la guagua por primera vez...

-CORRAN!

Se escuchó el grito de la profesora.. Diana retrocedió. Ella había visto algo. Lo sé. El grito y otros iguales nos hicieron correr dentro de la guagua. Todos dentro nos sentamos. Cerramos las ventanillas. Dejamos la puerta para la profesora..Ella se acercaba...pero...detrás de ella venían unos perros gigantes. Demasiado grandes y feos para considerarse simples perros.

-Sal de aquí!

Escuche hablar a Mikey. Se estaba dando animo a si mismo mientras botaba al cuerpo de chofer por la puerta. Lo vi sentarse en el asiento de este y lo vi con intensiones de irse.

-Espera!

Le grite...pero era demasiado tarde ya había arrancado...

-Idiota! Has dejado...La profesora!

Le dijo Anne...era la que había pedido poner música un rato antes.

-Un sacrificio...por nosotros 22...

-Mikey!

Lo regañe...

-Ella...es nuestra maestra...es una persona...La hemos abandonado!

-Si te parece bien...bajate y rescata la. Pero no te lo aconsejo.

Si...lo sé. En ocasiones es muy frio. Nunca lo había sentido de él hacia mi, por eso me sorprendió y molesto un poco. No dije más nada y me fui a sentar. Posiblemente sabia que no lo haria.

El vehículo no se paraba. Cada vez que la luz reflejaba una posible pared la rodeabamos...

-Nos siguen!

Grito Carmen...Ella se sentaba en las últimas sillas...

Más de uno miraba para atrás, entre ellos yo. Me levante cómo pude. Siempre he hecho equipo con Mikey y en esta ocasión me sentía excluida...

-Tiene que haber una puerta en algún lado...

Decía Mikey al verme...

-Wendy!Mag!Ayudenme!

Escuche a Leo y le preste atencion...Quería cerrar la puerta. Esta parecía estar rota. El se disponía a romper unos asientos y atravesar los. Otros al darse cuenta nos ayudaron. Era una guagua vieja...no fue muy difícil quitar algunos tornillos...

-Esta es!

Escuchamos a Mikey...había encontrado un pasillo. Este dirigió al muchos más, pero Mikey tomaba otro con rapidez... Hasta que...

Salimos disparado...como si se hubiera acabado el piso. Luego tocamos suelo y no nos movimos más. Todos estábamos aturdidos. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Me levante cómo pude y vi a los demás hacer lo mismo.

-Alguien se acerca...

Hablo Carmen con una mano en su cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado con algo, pues tenia sangre.

-Pero no parecen esas criaturas...

Hablo Carlos... Son hermanos, por eso sus nombres se parecen.

-No podemos quedarnos a investigar.

Hablo Leo intentando despertar a Mikey...Al no lograrlo intento levantar la silla que había hecho papel de puerta...Yo me acerque a Mikey y pase su mano por mi hombro..en pocos minutos vi a Hayleen hacer lo mismo. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Leo estaba molesto, ni el, ni los otros tres chicos que le ayudaban pudieron mover la silla...

-Se acercan!...Parecen humanos...

Hablo Carmen...Pero Magdalena la ignoro completamente rompiendo la ventanilla de alante con un hierro que encontro...Se había herido. Posiblemente algún cristal pero eso no impidió ponernos en marcha. Todo el que paso por esa salida tendría alguna heridita, pues habían muchos cristales.

El grupo se dividió entre la oscuridad de la noche, el cansancio, el miedo...Sabíamos que nos encontraríamos al final del callejón, a pesar de que todos íbamos en velocidades diferentes.

-Qué pasa?

Pregunto Mikey cuando desperto...

-Venga pon de tu parte...

Le dije y el sin soltarnos ayudo con sus piernas. Cerca de nosotros corría Leo, Mag, Andy y Diana. Creo que habían tres más, pero no supe descifrar quienes eran.

Corríamos por varias calles intransitadas, probablemente por la hora. Y no nos detuvimos hasta que escuchamos un grito pidiendo ayuda. Era un chica...

-Nina...

Susurro Magdalena...

-Qué sucede? No podemos seguir avanzando sin saber de lo que huimos...

Hablo Andy...

-Yo no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo...

Dije con intenciones de seguir...y así hicimos. Algo me decía que nos estaban pisando los talones. Lo que nos seguía de debía estar muy cerca...Entonces paso...Llegamos a un callejón sin salida.

-Y ahora?

Pregunto Hayleen...Leo se acercó empujando un gran tanque...seguramente de basura...

-Por arriba...

Así hicimos. Andy subió y ayudo a Magdalena. Luego iríamos nosotros, pero...

-Y Diana?

Pregunto Hayleen. Diana se había quedado atrás. Había cogido otro camino. Solo espero que no la hayan atrapado.

Nos entretuvimos por unos minutos mirando hacia atrás y nos dimos cuenta de una figura que se acercaba. No era Diana, eso era seguro. Andy ya había desaparecido...mire al Leo y le pedí que siguiera. Tenia un plan.

Abrí el tanque y en efecto era de basura. Era bastante grande por suerte. Lo cerré una vez dentro . Allí estábamos los tres amigos. Mikey un poco aturdido todavía me regañaba con la mirada. Hayleen pedía silencio y yo rezaba para que lo que fuera que nos seguía pensará que todos habíamos saltado para el otro lado.

Sabia que quien nos seguía estaba ahí. Probablemente vio a Leo saltando por el tejado. Se que el no se fue hasta que yo cerré aquella cosa. Además era parte de la distracción.

Escuche a ese ser darle indicaciones a alguien. Luego sentí que el tanque se movió. Pero no porque lo hubieran abierto...alguien se había parado encima, aunque sólo por unos minutos. Luego parecía que todo estaba tranquilo. Estuvimos un rato mirándonos. Como si uno preguntará al otro si era posible hablarnos.

Mikey nos hizo señas de quedarnos allí en silencio. Yo mire por las rendijas de la cerradura, a penas si se veía en cielo, pero sería suficiente para cuando amaneciera.

Hayleen pregunto, con señas, si podía dormir. Ambos a sentimos. Mikey me miró y me pidió dormir. Yo negué. Pero el me arrastró hacia ellos...


	2. Donde estamos

Esta obra pertenece a su respectiva creadora. Yo solo escribo por diversion. Sin fines de lucro.

No se si me dormí realmente. Pero en pocos minutos sentí un rayo de luz...uno muy suave...moví a mis acompañantes y estos sabían a lo que me refería. Se había acabado el encierro.

Hayleen animada fue la primera en abrir el tanque y salir. Luego salí yo. Pero me quede mirando al una persona. Un hombre vestido de azul... Mire mejor y se trataba no sólo de uno, sino de dos y una mujer rubia. Todos con la misma ropa, quizás era un uniforme. Pero por alguna razón mis ojos se habían ido hacia ese hombre pelinegro. Todos me miraban, bueno, no sólo a mi, también a Hayleen, que se estiraba sin darse cuenta de los expertadores.

Entonces sentí que me cargaban desde abajo y tiraban del tanque. Caí fuera del tanque en pocos minutos.

-Ey!

...que pena...me debo de ver ridícula. Y para colmo no sabemos si esta gente tiene que ver con nuestros perseguidores. Era Mikey...pues escuche su voz...

-Vamos que quiero salir de aqui...

-Mikey! No seas bruto.

Le replicó Hayleen aun en su mundo. Luego salio Mikey y el se percató de los expertadores... se quedo en silencio...y entonces Hayleen se dio la vuelta para observar a los uniformados...

Estuvimos en un incomodo silencio hasta que el pelinegro hablo...

-Supongo que de ustedes es este camino de sangre...

Cuando dijo esto mire el suelo. Estaba lleno de sangre y efectivamente hacia un camino.

-Tal vez..

Respondió Mikey ya fuera del tanque. Hayleen estaba a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme...

-Quienes son ustedes?

Hablo Mikey poniéndose frente a nosotras. Lo mire con mala cara. Odio cuando es tan protector...o lo intenta ser.

-Eso debería de preguntar yo...

Respondió el pelinegro presentandose cómo Coronel Mustang.

-No sabemos si podemos confiar en usted...

Respondió Mikey...

-Mikey!

Le regañe pues aquella gente no parecía ser nuestros perseguidores.

-Ustedes...son policías, guardias...o algo así?

Pregunto Hayleen sonriendo un poco. Ella lo resuelve todo sonriendo. Los guardias sonrieron un poco. Seguro que les parecería simpática.

-Se puede decir que somos una autoridad...

Explicaba el otro hombre, este era rubio, se veía algo avergonzado. Pero no pudo terminar de hablar...

-Niñas..tontas...No saben si esta gente tiene que ver con lo de anoche...y menos si...

Hablo Mikey tomándonos de las manos arrastrandonos

Entre los uniformados...aunque freno cuando se oyó una tiro...un tiro real...

-Lamento decirles que no podemos dejar los ir.

Dijo el pelinegro. Aunque me fije que la chica era quien nos apuntaba con un arma...

-Manos arriba...

Dijo ella y procedió a esposarnos junto al otro hombre rubio..

-Solo una pregunta..Al menos eso!

Gritaba Mikey siendo arrastrado por el rubio. Este lo ignoro completamente y lo tiro dentro de un auto...

-...Ustedes tienen a nuestros compañeros y nuestra maestra?

Pregunto Hayleen a la mujer que era quien la llevaba a ella...Pero esta no le contesto nada. La forma en que nos trataban me molestaba. Quizás debía entender un poco...si eran guardias su deber era velar por el bienestar de la sociedad y nosotros podíamos ser un problema. Pero no era el caso!

-Solo una cosa!

Dije deteniendome en seco. El hombre que me llevaba se sorprendió un poco, pues yo no le había hecho pasar ningún trabajo hasta ahora.

-Ustedes fueron quienes nos trajeron aquí? Quienes soltaron aquellas bestias? Y luego nos siguieron en la noche?

Mire al hombre esperando respuesta...

-Por favor...solo queremos saber si estamos a salvo...

Este sonrió y me respondió haciendo caminar...

-Si nos responden nuestras dudas no tienen nada que temer.

Dudas? Con dudas me quede yo. Pero no ofrecí más resistencia. Aquella gente no era los de anoche. Llegamos a un gran edificio allí nos llevaron por varios pasillos y nos metieron en un cuarto...

-Leo!

Escuche a Mikey decir...No dijo más nombres pues no quería dejar ver su asombro. Nos esposaron a nuestras sillas y nos dejaron solos en aquel cuarto. Probablemente nos escuchaban detrás de la puerta, pero creo que nos daba igual.

-Qué alegría! Ustedes lograron llegar hasta aquí!

Hablo Andy con su típica ironia...

-Callate jefecito...soplón! Un poco más y no hacemos el cuento por tu culpa...

Hablaba Magdalena reprendiedole algo. Otros más empezaron a hablar. Nosotros contamos cómo habíamos podido huir. Luego ellos nos contaron su versión.

Por lo que nos dijeron fue muy difícil, pues les seguían de cerca, incluso los rodearon. Pero luego les pidieron que reunieran a todo el grupo, diciendo que eran demasiado pocos.

-Yo creo que esa gente fueron los responsables que cayeramos aqui.

Dijo Magdalena y todos la miramos raro...

-Solo piensen lo. Cuando han visto militares de azul. O con uniformes bonitos...

Dice Leo dando una razón y riendo a la vez.

-Incinuas que estamos lejos de casa...

-Demasiado lejos...

En eso se abrió la puerta y se llevaron al Anne. Al parecer querían interrogar nos uno a uno.

-Cómo quiera que sea no podemos quedarnos aquí...

-Por favor...esta gente son militares. No nos harán daño...

Le respondía Andy a Mikey. Por último Carlos le respondió algo a lo que los 8 presentes asentimos.

\- Estamos fuera de casa. No podemos confiar en desconocidos.

Al agregar lo último nos enseñó sus manos. Todos sonreímos. El era hijo de un policía. El estaba libre, posiblemente jugo mucho con esposas de niño, sabia quitárselos con facilidad.

Escondió sus manos pues abrieron la puerta para llevarse a Hayleen. Parpadeo con desconcierto. Y Anne?

Solo quedábamos 7...Mikey, Leo, Andy, Camilo, Magdalena, Carlos, y yo...Espero que cuando salgamos nos encontremos con las chicas.

No hablamos mas. Carlos se levanto, miro por la cerradura comprobando que no hubiera nadie mirándonos. Entonces empezó a liberarnos uno a uno. Cuando los 6 restantes estamos libres vimos a Leo hacer señas de que se acercaba el guardia...Entonces lo emboscamos...

Cuatro hicimos de cebo. Los restantes lo entraron, esposaron, y sellados la boca con una cinta de pelo, cortesía mia.

Leo miro el pasillo e hizo señas para avanzar...Corrimos por varios pasillos. Nos escondidos en más de una ocasion...Entonces en un momento vimos una ventana y un arbol cerca. Era nuestra salida.

-Un momento...y...

Les iba a recordar a las chicas que dejábamos atrás. Es decir...No pensaba dejar a Hayleen sola en ese lugar..Ok no estaba sola. Pero para el caso...

Aun así no pude terminar de hablar pues escuchamos un disparo. Corrimos hacia la ventana. Esta estaba dentro de un cuarto. Quizás un pequeño almacén de herramientas de limpieza. Pero ahí estaba nuestra salida.

Camilo fue el primero en poner manos a la obra, abrió la ventana y se tiró al árbol. El resto lo siguió. Yo también quería hacerlo...pero mi pie me lo negaba. Sentía una corriente en el pie derecho y a penas si lo podía mover sin que me doliera.

-Wendy!

Escuche que me gritaba Mikey. El lo vio. De cierta forma sentí en su mirada que quería regresar por mi. Y por qué no. Se lo hubiera permitido. Pero si lo hacía lo atraparian a el también.

\- Yo puedo!

Le grite e hice lo posible por seguirlos. Los seguiría. Mi herida podía ser atendida después. Solo tenia que sacar la bala y curar la herida...y cuidar que no se infestada. Lo había visto en tantas películas.

Aun asi...tampoco los pude alcanzar. Ellos eran mucho más rápidos y fui fácilmente atrapada por un muro de fuego. Mire a mi espalda y estaba ese hombre...Coronel Mustang.

-Tranquila. Te atenderemos la herida.

Detrás de él venían más soldados. Tuve miedo...vi a los chicos detrás del muro de fuego y les grite...

-Larguense de aquí!

Efectivamente. Fui llevada a un hospital donde me trataron debidamente. Todo este tiempo era custodiada por los militares. Duro alrededor de una semana. No me preguntaron nada hasta que estuve recuperada.

Mi último día en el hospital fui recogida por el coronel Mustang. Este antes de llevarme al cuartel comenzó una conversación en el mismo hospital.

Me di cuenta rápidamente que era un hombre guapo. Que sabía que era guapo. Usaba esto para caerle bien a las chicas...No podía dejar que me incluyera en esa lista.

-Por lo que veo ya estas completamente bien...

Dijo mientras conducía. Yo estoy a su lado, en el asiento de copiloto. Asenti...y le pregunte...

-Qué hay de mis amigos?

No lo mire, pero al parecer no creía que le preguntaría algo asi...

-Vaya..pensé que no querrías saber nada de ellos. Después de todo te abandonaron.

-Ellos no me abandonaron!

Prácticamente le grite. Ellos nunca me traicionarian...menos Mikey. El es mi amigo de la infancia. Nos conocemos lo suficiente para confiar el uno en el otro...

-Yo los dije que siguieran...Dudo que los hayan encontrado.

Mire al hombre desafiante y el se veía molesto...aunque no cambiaba su cara medio seductora.

-Sin embargo tenemos a otras dos chicas...Anne y Hayleen. Sabes quienes son?

-Claro...

-Ellas contaron una extraña historia sobre otro mundo...y un viaje entre mundos...

-Y que creen?

-Tu historia...cual es?

Lo mire y el me miraba...

-La misma que ellas supongo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Seguíamos en el auto en movimiento.

-Por que no confías me mi?

Lo mire dudosa. No me había hablado con molestia. Todo lo contrario...Es cierto. Por que no confío? No parecen malas personas. Y el hecho de ser militares no es razón para desconfiar...Sin embargo en donde vengo tampoco se confia mucho en las autoridades.

-Qué harías si estás en un viaje...con muchos amigos. Es un viaje de diversion, de cierta forma. Pero ocurre un accidente en el que deben morir todos.

Lo dije sin mirar, pero me di cuenta que me prestaba atención.

-Aun asi...nadie muere. Salvo el chofer...

Cuando dije eso recordé la imagen del hombre muerto. Piel podrida, mal olor...me sentí asqueada por un momento.. Luego continue...

-Estas en un lugar extraño. Apareces allí sin entender que había pasado. Entonces sin previo aviso un grupo de perros grandes y feos te empiezan a seguir. Dejas atrás a quien se supone debía liderar al grupo. Al final todos se acaban perdiendo. Quedando atras...

Mi garganta no dio mas. Quería llorar pero no lo haria delante de un extraño...

-Y pensar que todo empezó por un viaje de diversion...

El hombre parecía convencido. No pregunto nada mas. En un momento el auto paro. El me dio una mano, como buen caballero y me ayudó a bajar. Entramos al cuartel. Esperaba que en cualquier momento me esposaran. Pero no fue así. Camine siguiendo al hombre que respondía a los saludos militares con normalidad. Al parecer era alguien admirado por todos allí. Bueno era un Coronel despues de todo.

Finalmente entramos a una oficina. Había más gente alli...

-Wendy!

Escuche mi nombre. Levante la mirada...Alguien me abrazaba con fuerza...

-Hayleen!

Le respondí el abrazo. Me sentí feliz de verla allí. Anne tambien estaba alli y aunque no nos llevábamos muy bien nos saludamos con una sonrisa.

Nos invitaron a sentarnos y entonces el hombre que me acompañó hasta allí me dijo...

-La historia que me han contado hasta ahora...es bastante rara...pero he decidido creerla. Principalmente conociendo los últimos acontecimientos.

Acontecimientos? Se que lo último lo dijo a sus subordinados, más que a nosotras. Pero me dio curiosidad...

-Qué acontecimientos?

Sentí que todas las miradas caían sobre mi. Mala pregunta...

-Varios alquimistas han sido asesinados. Creemos que ustedes fueron traídos por las personas responsables de esto.

Seguía sin entender bien, pero no preguntaría mas...

-Alquimistas?

Escuche decir a Anne. Entonces cai...es cierto. Los alquimistas no existen.

-Eso no es posible. La alquimia no existe...

Dije en susurro para mi misma. Escuche a alguien reír. Entonces una mujer, la rubia que nos esposo la otra vez, me dijo.

-Aquí si es posible. El Coronel es un alquimista. Si cabe duda...tu fuiste aprisionada por sus llamas...

Entonces lo recordé. Aquellas llamas. Si. Habían aparecido de la nada. Si eso era alquimia, no era lo que yo conocia...

-Disculpen...Es que donde venimos la alquimia dejo de existir hacer mucho. Fue sustituida por una ciencia llamada química.

Explicó Hayleen sonriendo...

-Y...creo que lo que conocemos por alquimia no tiene nada que ver con el muro de fuego...

Explique y como vi que todos me miraban con curiosidad inclui...

-Los alquimistas, en donde nosotras vivíamos, eran cientificos ermitaños. Vivian en cuevas o lugares apartados. Muchos acabaron muriendo por explociones que causaban en sus experimentos. Estaban aprendiendo a mezclar metales y elementos de la naturaleza. Y...tambien fueron muy perseguidos por varias religiones.

Los militares se mostraron interesados en nuestro mundo. Un lugar donde la alquimia que ellos conocen es totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, los humanos se la apañan de otra forma, desarrollando varias ciencias y a las tecnologias.

-Cómo sea. Ustedes tres deberán permanecer en extrema vigilancia por su propia seguridad. Las pondremos bajo la vigilancia de los mejores alquimistas de Central.

-Coronel. Disculpe. Pero solo hay dos alquimistas disponibles. El resto esta en misiones o en investigación externas.

Le hablo la mujer rubia del lugar. El resto seguíamos esperando cual seria nuestro destino. Al parecer pasaremos bastante tiempo por aqui.

-Pues ellos se encargarán de las...lindas señoritas.

Dijo esto tomando la mano de Hayleen quien tenía al frente. Ella se sonrojo y así confirme mi sospecha. Este tipo es un seductor y un manipulador.

-Se encargarán de protegerlas, buscarles un hospedaje, con alimentación incluida. Además seria bueno que las señoritas prepararán un informe detallado sobre su mundo. Podemos aprender mucho de él. A su vez quizás ellas puedan aprender algo de nosotros.

Rápidamente mando a llamar a los alquimistas disponibles y en menos de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió...

-Mustang! Dime ya encontraste novia!

Entro un pelinegro que no hacía más que molestar al Coronel. No puedo negar que me dio gracia, pero más gracia me dio cuando el Coronel pregunto por los alquimistas disponibles. Maes Hughet, el hombre que habia acabado de llegar, trajo la noticia de un traslado y la muerte de algunos alquimistas. Luego se ofrecio para hacerce cargo de una de nosotras.

-Entonces sólo hay un atrasado. Bien le pondré a dos chicas. Se tendrá que hacer cargo de más de uno. Un deleite para la vista, pero...

Se callo de pronto y luego pregunto quien era el otro alquimista.

-Es usted Coronel.

Todos aguantaron la risa menos Maes. Bueno nosotras también reímos, aunque no a carcajadas.

Unas horas después nos despedimos de Hayleen. Hicimos una lotería y ella se iría con Maes. Anne y yo nos quedaríamos con el Coronel. Nos preparamos para demorar nos en el cuartel. Pasaríamos bastante tiempo por allí al parecer.

\- Bien princesas hora de ir a mi castillo.

Castillo? Se veía que era un Coronel dedicado a su oficio con todas las letras. Su casa era grande, si. Pero era un basurero. Ya entendía el por qué de la burla del otro hombre.

\- Si que necesitas novia...

Dije en susurro, pero seguro que me oyó.

\- Para nada. Si tengo a dos hermosas señoritas conmigo...

Ya para ese momento me estaba cansando tanta galanteria. Además, estába insinuando que le recogeriamos la casa? El nos acomodo cómo pudo en un cuarto de invitados, que posiblemente era el basurero de toda su casa. Saben el lugar donde se tira lo que ya no se quiere y no se bota por una rara razon.

-Bien. Pueden organizar este cuarto a su forma. Supongo que necesitan ropa?

Dijo mirandonos...Nos dio algo de dinero y nos dijo que al otro día podíamos pasear por la ciudad. No se suponía que nos debía de vigilar? Bueno da igual. Así será un punto a mi favor para mi próximo movímiento. Encontrar al resto. No me siento segura con esta gente y menos con este galán. No estoy acostumbrada a que me seduzca cada 5 minutos...Ya me esta pareciendo acoso.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Anne y yo no somos las mejores amigas, pero nos toleramos. Es eso o matarnos en la casa que descubrimos a la segunda mañana, después que ya teniamos ropa, comida y otros artículos, que permanecía cerrada.

Seré más directa. El muy desgraciado nos ha mantenido casi toda esta semana encerradas sin posibilidades de huir, al menos no sana.

-Bien...Cuanto aguantaremos así?

\- De que hablas?

Me pregunta Anne mientras leía un libro. Decidí ser más exacta.

-Planeas permanecer toda tu vida encerrada aquí. Salir quizás una vez a la semana y no saber nada de nuestros amigos. Ni siquiera he sabido algo de Hayleen.

-Le has preguntado?

-No. Pero...me resulta raro que Hayleen no nos halla visitado. Aunque sea, mandarnos una carta.

Anne me miró por un momento. Sabia que tenia razon, pero no dijo nada. Tomo un respiro y dijo...

-A ti lo que te molesta es el Coronel.

-Eh?

-Si...eso es.

Dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.

-Qué pasa. No estas acostumbrada a que los chicos te seduzca.

Sonreí un poco. No me iba a dejar vencer por ella. Tenia que mantener mi orgullo ante todo.

\- Al menos no tan seguido. Por dios. A mi hasta me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar tranquilo para que escribiera aquel dichoso informe.

Anne sonrió pues se había dado cuenta de aquel momento..

-Si. Tal vez le gustes y quiera estudiar biología contigo.

-Graciosa...

Anne regreso a su libro y yo a mirar el techo...Al cabo de un rato le dije...

-Le preguntare por Hayleen. No me quedare mucho tiempo por aqui. Tu que harás?

\- Me ves con cara de loca desquiciada capaz de tirarse por una ventana...

-Entonces te quedarás a cubrir me.

\- No. Te estoy diciendo que esperes un poco más.

-No puedo seguir esperando. Esta gente no encontra a los nuestros...

-Tu podrás? No conoces este mundo!

-Y? Recuerda somos de donde somos. Cuando hay problemas en la ciudad, que se hace?

Anne se quedo mirándome. Sabia la respuesta, pero la puerta se abrió. El Coronel había llegado. Era momento de preguntarle por mi amiga y despues de algunas frases cursis y vergonzosas para mi.

\- La señorita Hayleen esta bien.

-No podemos verla? Somos amigas cercanas y...

-Lo lamento querida Wendy, pero al igual que tu, tu amiga esta siendo cuidada. No pueden exponerse a ningún peligro.

Ok. Esa fue respuesta suficiente. Al otro dia empecé a buscar posibles salida. Todas eran arriesgadas. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Espere y espere. Ya se iba a hacer dos semanas.

-Quizás si salimos?

Dijo Anne dandome una idea...

\- Si! Pero que podríamos necesitar que no pueda ir el mismo Coronel. Ya viste lo que sucedió con aquello del jabón. Al final el mismo lo trajo.

-Dejame lo a mi.

Cuando el Coronel llego Anne hablo con el sobre los días menstruales de nosotras y la importancia de encontrar toallas sanitarias. La verdad me dio gracia de lo rojo que se puso aceptando el llevarnos al otro día al centro del pueblo.

-Ves. Al menos tendremos uno día al mes libres.

Así fue. Al otro dia fuimos al centro del pueblo. Dejamos al Coronel en una cafetería y nosotras fuimos a las farmacias y a varias tiendas. Me ocupe de comprar algunas cosas para mi viaje.

-Estas segura que no quieres venir.

-No. Alguien debe quedarse y tu estas loca por huir de aquí.

\- Eh!

-Tranquila...Se que no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero estos días han sido geniales. Has sido una excelente compañera de celda.

-Siento el dejarte sola.

-No te preocupes por mi. Me haré la desentendida. Ya sabes...Pensé que estaba contigo...

Reí por su forma de hablar. Nos abrazamos y salí por otro puerta de la tienda. Llevaba otra ropa y el cabello suelto. Sabia que no me reconocería. Camine varias cuadras. Tenia un mapa mental, como no me pude llevar ninguno. Habían algunos pueblos por los que quería pasar. Mis amigos no tenia dinero, así que ellos harían su viaje a pie, yo también lo haria. Pero debía ser rápida o me encontrarían.

Ese día camine y logre salir del pueblo. Ya en zona rupestre me agarro la noche. No tenia miedo. Podía ver las estrellas y la gran luna. Además el lugar no parecía peligroso. Es mas...Ni siquiera pase la noche a la interperie. Encontré un granero y allí pase la noche en compañía de algunos animales


End file.
